emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2056/2057 (22nd February 1996)
Plot Sarah is panicking as Chris has taken Joseph. Scott and Roy are barred from going into a nightclub. They decide to get drunk instead. Kim is insistent that she is not going to leave Home Farm so Dave will have to move in with her. Dave is uncomfortable with the idea. Ned is seething as he watches them from the window. Zak has got drunk again. Mandy is annoyed because it is the night before his big fight. Ned storms out and confronts Kim and Dave when they start kissing. They row as Roy arrives home in a drunken state. Dave is incensed by Ned's words and, after Kim has left, punches Ned and they begin to fight. Ned tells Dave to leave the farm and never come back. Kathy is having a night in when Chris calls her. Viv and Terry are taking part in a dance competition. Terry is disheartened when he sees that one of the judges is Gerald Taylor. Kathy helps Chris with Joseph. Viv and Terry make it to the final of the contest despite Gerald's low score. Sarah tells Rachel about Joseph. While Viv is buying drinks, Gerald takes the opportunity to wind Terry up. He announces that Britt is seeking a divorce, before insulting Viv and insinuating that she and Terry are having a relationship. Viv accidentally on purpose tips a pint over him. Chris is particularly cool when Rachel comes over to the Mill. She decides to leave him to it and see how he can cope for a few days. Dave wanders round the village late at night. He calls on Kathy even though he knows that he shouldn't. She is in bed, but answers the buzzer. He pleads with her to let him. She hangs up on him, but as he walks away the door lock is released and she lets him in. He has a cut face and she thinks that Frank has done it. They talk about old times and she seems to warm to him and even invites him upstairs but soon reveals it is all a ploy though to see how low he is prepared to sink before telling him to go. Dave spends the night in a deserted outbuilding. The next morning, Zoe and Emma plan their anniversary meal for the evening. Rachel is happy as she remembers that it is Chris's first day back at Home Farm today and he'll be forced to work while dealing with Joseph. At the Mill, Joseph is sick over Chris's clean shirt. Kim finds Dave living rough. He tells her that he has given everything up for her and he asks her what she is prepared to do for him. Frank is giving the staff a pep talk and tells them that Chris is now in charge; he has been appointed for 3 reasons – efficiency, organisation and planning. At that moment, Chris speeds up the drive with a screaming baby in the back of the car. Terry has got a hangover. He and Alan are surprised by a visit from Gerald who has brought a couple with him - Colin and Margi Latimer. He wants to bring them back later to look around. It is Chris's turn to give the workers a pep talk. As he does this, Kim drives up with Dave beside her. Terry thinks that he might as well start packing. Frank is shocked to discover that Dave is moving into Home Farm. He behaves in a threatening manner towards Kim. Rachel finally confronts Chris about their relationship. She wants to know where they stand. They both still love each other, but it is too soon to go back to the way things were. They arrange a date. Frank comes storming in and tells Chris that he has just come that close to throttling her. Sam is clearing a table out of the tearoom. He puts a vase on the floor and a stranger kicks it over. Chris loses in his battle of words with Dave. The stranger in the tearoom introduces himself as Sean Rossi - Chef De Parti. He trained at the Dorchester and is enquiring about holding themed Gourmet nights in Kathy's tearoom. She isn't interested. Zak has spaghetti on toast to build him up before the fight. Eric has set a regime for him. Chris makes Biff deliver a letter to the Glovers threatening eviction. Gerald brings Margi and Col back for a look around The Woolpack. He seems to be grooming them for a takeover. Kim overhears Frank trying to phone David Weston, his solicitor, but discovers he's away. Eric is appalled to find that his vase has been broken. He is getting fed up with his arrangement with Kathy as he is not making any money so far. Alan walks in on Gerald being rather intimate with Margi. Mandy holds Zak's punchbag as he trains. He accidentally hits her, so she punches him and he is laid out cold. The Dingles try and bring him round. Eric worries about the £500 that he has got riding on the fight. Alan feels pleased with himself as he sends Gerald packing. Biff gives Ned the eviction order and offers to help out. Ned is touched. Frank makes Kim feel uncomfortable as they both try to cook in the kitchen at the same time. The Dingles arrive for the fight. Zak's left eye is swollen up and closed. The fight arranger won't let Zak fight. The Destroyer's girlfriend, Nancy gets involved in a verbal fight with Tina and Mandy. As they row, Eric seems to have an idea. Frank sits down to dinner with Kim and Dave and really tries to wind them up. Dave decides that he and Kim should go out instead. The fight seems to be going ahead. Eric is taking bets, but it is Mandy versus Nancy. Nancy plays dirty and hurts Mandy. Tina steps in the ring and hits Nancy with her handbag. The crowd go wild and home in on Eric who is slinking off towards the exit. They want their money back. Kathy and Sean have a drink together and he persuades her to let him make a trial meal for her and Betty. Jan tells Linda and Roy that they are about to be evicted from the farm. Kim and Dave are having a cosy evening at Hotten Bistro. Dave is not enjoying living at Home Farm. Kim assures him that Frank will give in soon. Zoe calls at Home Farm and finds Frank staring at a glass of wine. Mandy is in a bad state after the fight. Eric has arranged another fight for Zak. Tina shows the secret in her handbag - a brick. Kim and Dave are enjoying themselves now - until Chris and Rachel arrive. Zoe arrives for her anniversary meal with Frank in tow. Emma is not happy. Kim, Dave, Chris and Rachel have words in the bistro. Kim is embarrassed when the waiter tells her that she has insufficient funds on her credit card and they refuse to accept it as payment. Chris and Rachel gloat. Frank spends a lonely evening at Smithy Cottage. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Kim Tate - Claire King *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast *Jenny - Michelle Fairclough *Nightclub Bouncer - Adam Fogerty *Gerald Taylor - Blair Plant *Dance Hall M.C. - Tony Peers *Colin Latimer - Alex Mellor-Brook *Margi Latimer - Jane Hogarth *Nancy Mimms - Ann-Marie Frater *Destroyer - Paul Palance *Jim Nelson - Doc O'Brien *Waiter - Richard Hollick Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Angels Club and Nite Scene - Exterior and interior *Holdgate Farm - Yard, farmhouse living room, hallway and kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard, living room/kitchen and mini gym *The Old School Tearooms - Flat, exterior and interior *Manhattan Club - Interior *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms and exterior *Church Lane *Unknown roads *Unknown fields *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Home Farm - Grounds, kitchen, sitting room, office, dining room and hallway *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Unknown fight venue *Hotten Bistro - Interior Notes *This was a one-hour episode. *First appearance of Sean Rossi. *Additional Credits: Stuart St Paul (Stunt Arranger). Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes